The Book of Notes
by peacheslarue
Summary: Ally and Noah's journey through life is brought to life thru this journey of ally and noah. There's also other people.
1. Chapter 1

~* Chapter 1 *~

Zzzzzzzcthebinderzzzzzz666!11sex

Noah and Ally were in love. Or starting to fall in love anyways. At least; noah's stomach was hurting so that had to mean something. They were at the arcade in their hometown jalepenos in Missisipi. They were with Judice and John. Those were both Noah's friends. He only half way liked them though. Judice was his best friend but John wasn't really. The arcarde had lots of games. There were gun games and games with balls and pins. And other fun things in the shape of games. It was really dark but there were a lot of bright lights. They brought out the pretty colors in Ally's eyes.

"Noah! Stop itttttttt!" ally shouted smoothly as she laughed. Noah tickled her head and she accidentally knead him after shaking for a minute.

"OmFG! I'm sewy sorry!" She turned and held him stealthily, making shure she didn't make it too obvious to him that she liked him even though she did like him but girls can't let guys know they like them or the guys won't like them back and then when she held him she was hoping that he'd feel better and like her. A lot.

"Wow, Ally!" Judice stated. "Why don't yew make it less obvious that you're attempting to hide your true emotions in regards to my friend and semy luver, Noah."

Every one stopped and stared at Judice with a "what da fuqq" kind of look on there faces.

"I didn't mean to kick you straight in your knee kap! I just have really emotional refluxes. Kind of like how a lama spits on you." ally cringed. A tear fell down her face on her light blue dress which had a lacey belt that wrapped around her tiny waist. Not tiny in a gross sense but tiny in like I'm not very big kind of sense. Not like Nicole Richy but also not like that Adele bitch. Her shoes were the bright red and really tall pumps. The heels were five inches tall; but only looked about 4 and 3 dimes inches tall and so it kind of really all the time never pissed her off. And they made her a lot taller than she was because she wasn't that tall without them on. Like, she was actually pretty short. How a giraffe looks really tall but without it's neck or legs it is pretty short. She had blonde curly hair and dark black eyeliner and her eyes. The tear smeared it a little and as it felt it made her shoulder a darker blue. Her dress was a light blue so that's why it's dark. Dark is darker than light. That's why there is the night and day.

"Yeah, whatever. Comon noah, you're gonna be okay. Stop trying to invoke sympathe from ally thusly creating a deeper longer for you. You don't want her to adore you.. she's a dumb gurl" Judice preached.

John walked up. John was kind of dumb. He looked at Noah and was confused.

"what happened? Or where are we? What is happening?"

Every one stopped and looked at John like "what da fuqqqqqq?" because he didn't have his pants on like when a baby walks around. Noah left crying.

AN: Hey guyz! This is a fanfic about my fav movie which is so romantic! The notebook! Right? Hahaha. I love it and I want a noah. Why cant I have a noah? Well, now I can! Lol. I hope thatu like it. I did work really hard on it. Plz leave me lots of comments and suggestions. I wanna know what u think! Maybe this could be a pick ur own adventure or something. Lol. Idk. Just an idea. Hahahah. Ok! That's it for nao!


	2. Chapter 2

~* Chapter 2 *~

And everyone looked at Noah with a "what da fuqqqq" look on their face? It is socially unacceptable in Misisip for a boy to cry in public. Expecialy because Hitler cries and no one wants to be Hitler.

Ally became nauseated and depressed and her eyes glazed over with lots of tears. She stormed off onto the front porch of the arcade (but it wasn't a storm like a rainstorm, she was just really upset). She huffed around on the porch and let the cool air wash over her like a summer tidal wave in a pool filled with water.

John walked out.

"Ally, are you okay?"

"No, I can't be okay. I think that I love Noah. He is just so beautiful, like the sunset on a river, but I don't think that he likes me and it hurts. A lot."

"Why don't you think that he likes you Ally? It's so obviuz that he does."

"What? What do you mean? Why do you say that?" Ally had a little smile appear on her face as she thought about the future possibilities.

"Do you see how he looks at you? Or lets u knee him and is okay with it?"

Ally giggled. "Yeah, I guess. But stoppppp, it's not true!"

John kocked his head slightly. His lips twitched. "Huh? Wait… what are you talking about?"

"Uh… I asked what you meant, obviously, and then I told you that it's not true. Noah doesn't like me."

John shook his head in frustration. "Yeah, okay, I know, you told me. Why are you repeating yourself? But he clearly likes you."

In a contorted, confused, sexual face, Ally replied: "Then why doesn't he ask me out? I try to look so cute for him! Did you see my outfit today. I have this light blue dress on with a lacey belt that wraps around my waist, which isn't too small, but I think it's pretty hot, and then these shoes are tall and the red and I just look really hot I think and I try so hard for him but I just want him to love me."

"Huh?" John scratched his ear and his nose twitched a little when he looked Ally in the depressed eyes.

"Uh, but I have homework to do tonight. But the homework sucks. No one likes homework right? What do you want to do with school? It's stupid. I don't need to learn."

"Why do you need to go to school to learn when we have all these streets?"

She slaps him across the face thinking he's calling her a lady of the night during the day. Dark is darker than light. That's why there is the night and day. You can't talk about things of the night during the day. It does not work that way.

Now Ally runs away crying.


	3. Chapter 3

~* Chapter 3 *~

Noah runs home along the road like a donkey would run along a trail on a mountainside. Dust scatters against his shoes and in the wind. He has a long road ahead of him but he runs and cries and his tears land on the light dusty ground and make the soft pale yellow into a darker orange because it's light so it gets dark.

On his way home, as he sobs, he runs into Jessica. But not literally, because his body didn't crash into hers, but he saw her and this conversation ensued and Jessica is 18 years old with red hair that fell past her shoulders in thick locks and matched her bright red lipstick with long eyelashes and short shorts and a tank top that was pretty low and hugged her body like a boyfriend hugs a girlfriend when he's trying to get some.

Jessica ssseductively tried to lean in close to Noah so she could breath on his throught below his ear and maybe make him like her because she really liked him. As she moved in she noticed that his face had tears streaming down and so she took the liberaty of wiping them off with her hands and holding onto the tears. She pulled them close to her heart. Noah realized that her hands were kind of dirty.

"Don't cry: Noah! Here are ten reasons to be happy:

My second toe isn't longer than my big toe.

Contrary to be popular beleef, French fries didn't originate in france.

Hamsters are like rats but fluffier so some people think that they are cuter.

We've had sliced bread for seventeen years now.

With only a stick and a hula hoop we can have fun for hours.

The sun isn't close enough to melt off your face.

Pluto is still a planet.

I've only ever eaten one live goldfish and he didn't slither down my throat too bad.

Gas is only a nickel.

And Uncle Sam wants you!"

Noah stops his crying.


	4. Chapter 4

~* Chapter 4 *~

Ally's house is big and white. White is the color that people think of when they think of the things that are pure in their thoughts of purity….like a virgin; not Madona but a real one; like that woman Mary from that one boring book. Like come on who doesn't put pictures in abook with over 5 pages? But the house is white, " likea cup of virgin blood mixed with 151, one sip will make my Butler fliP!" There were also lots of windows and a porch that cascadeds in front. Many flowers litter the yard and brighten it up because it isn't dark and it isn't night. The house has 24 rooms and 45 ½ windows. Most of the windows are on the first floor which is where her family likes to spend a lot of their time. It is made with wood and the wood is crakling a little and the paint is chipping and peeling cause aint no body got time for that upkeep. The front road leads up to the house for a mile. It has a buttler who lets people penetrate the large, black, raw iron gates, and his name is Greg. He's been with Ally's family for awhile. `

Greg is acreepy bastard. He has flowing grey hair that goes down to his knees; it was a tradition in his family to never cut the hair until it hit the floor. Then they cut it because that's tradition. Looking at his face, one would never notice, but there is a HUGE mole that takes up about half of his right cheek. There are forty-eight hairs growing on it, and some even say it has a soul. Greg likes to talk to himself, using hand gestures and facial expression. Greg has always had a thing for people. Like not sexually. And not in a friend way. Like in a way that made him like the people in other ways. That was one thing that made himsuch a good butler. The other thing that made him a good butler was his ADD. Not being able to pay attention allows him to pay more attention to the things hes not paying attention to in turn paying the most attention.

"Ally my dearest child that never came from my loins, but is from the family that I am forced to work for….but I get paid to help, whaddup?" Greg groaned as Ally walked through the front door.

"Greg, I like a boy…" But before Ally could finish her thought, Greg's ADD kicked in.

"ALLY LOOK A BUTTERFLY!" proclaimed Greg.

Ally had to slap Greg on his mole in order to reorient him to the real world and not that stupid, although adorable and quiet delicious looking, butterfly.

"IM sorry Ally, my damn ADD got me…."

"Greg listen to me or so help allah I will tell mom you like to eat the dog"s food! OK better. Now, Greg I love Noah, I don't know how to make him see it without making him see it! Help meeeeeee"

Greg could see the pain in Ally's eyes and new he had to help her, otherwise she would never figure this dilemma out. "Ally, boys are simple. Just tell him how it is so he doesn't screw it up in his head. Cause boys are stupid and do that a lot."

"Greg I knew youd never understand things. Youre just an ADD bastard!"

Ally ran to her house crying, leaving Greg at the gate starring at her with a look similar to that of "What dafuq!?"


	5. Chapter 5

~* Chapter 5 *~

After Jenny, wait no, it was Jessica, it was hard for noah to keep track of all the girls – he was so good looking, smart, funny, desirable, and beautiful, so after jenny, he began to think about ally. He attracted all the girls. But he thought about ally and how she attacked him in the dark arcade that had all those bright lights.

So Noah walks home slowly and quietly as he gazes at the cool yellow spotted ground. This time it was light though because there was no dark on it. Without darkness there can be no dark and thusly must be darker than normal darkness. Noah left Jessica, yes, Jessica, and now he's done crying. He thought about Ally.

_Why did she do that?_ Noah thought. He had a lot of girls that liked him, but there was something about Ally and the way she looked at him.. and knead him. Her eyes were big and round and they gently blinked whenever she giggled at him. He liked that. He liked that with out even trying she could take his breath away. Not like literally, cause you need to breathe, but like in the sense that shes a theif.

She was really cute.

But he didn't understand why she hurt him. He was really hurt and confused and now she saw him run away crying, an almost sin in their home state of Misissspisi.

He shrugged and breathed in a shallow, deep breath.

He looked up from the ground to see which direction he was going in, and he saw her – Esmerelda. She was a Gypsy woman, with magical tears; she looked kinda funny though, as if her back had a hump on it. It was sort of cute, and kind of kinky. Like who has a hump on their back!? Her eyes were the color of blood, blue, and were as bright as black cup of coffee. They added to her beauty in a way that made him sick, but he could not help but to gaze upon those eyes. Stare into her sole. Pierce her viens with his love drug. Because his love was her drug. When she smiled, the world stopped. The smell was unbearable, it induced the gag reflex for anyone within a quarter mile. But you cant blame her, you had to blame Gingivitis and years of plague buildup. Her outfit was something to write home about. More so in a joking sense, like 'wow why would someone ever wear that!?'

But when she spoke. Oh her voice. A voice that could make a baby cry, one that provoked such deep seeded emotions that it was illegal in 52 of the States in the US. Her voice was a combination of Fergie and Jesus. It was marvelous. At last she spoke, "To be or not to be my lover, that is the question at hand. Would it be better to lose ones lover, than to love to lose ones land?"

Noah was sexually aroused at the sound of her voice, but felt constipated….so clearly he was once again in love! "When I first looked at you, I saw nothing but your grotesque outer appearance but then….."

Noah couldn't even finish his sentence before he burst into tears and ran along.


	6. Chapter 6

~* Chapter 6 *~

Ally was running down the long, dirt road as she immensely wept and let the tears fall from her broken, depressed, and closed eyes. Because her eyes were closed, she ran into Noah and it wasn't the run into like when you see someone that you know and you say hi, but it was the run into like when you painfully crash into another body kind. So they did. And she liked it.

She coughed loudly, like a giraffe in mating. The way that their bodies touched felt like the way that cuddly penguin feels – skin was soft and yet hard and promising. She imagined licking him. Not like an ice cream cone or a lollipop but like a person whose skin has the taste of seduction. One person licking another. She let her tongue slide across her lips as she imagined noah's heart beating in sync with hers. She was so wet….. from the blood flowing from her nose which had been broken thanks to noahs tailbone which had crush her nose so hard that now more tears flowed from the depths of her eyelids.

Noah should give her an apology now as he wipes his own tears, but he doesn't.

" What the hell is wrong with you?" Noah asked as ally tried to control the blood gushing down her face.

"WHAT?!" Ally snapped. "ALL I DID WAS TrY TO BE NICE TO YOU! Look what you did to me, I'm a monster" she gasped.

"You've always been a monster…"

It was true though, ever since ally was young, people called her frankeinstine. Although her mother told her that it was actually a compliment. AS NONONE in America knows, Frankeistine was actually the genious creator of the "monster" and not the actual monster itself.

Ally couldn't stand up as the blood loss was causing her to go in and out of consciousness. She had never bled this much from her face and so she was ttrying to catch it all in her hands because she didn't know what else to do with it, but instead she gasped and fell.

Noah never liked the sight of blood. Ever since the accident in Alaska where a heard of elephants stapled him and he lost all his limbs. There was literally five drops of b lood. It was disgusting. Not as disgusting as Esmerelda's face because nothing on eath can prepare you for that. (AN: But damn does she have a nice voice! And legs!) Whenever noah sees blood, he uncontrollably pulls out his eyelashes.

This time was no different and Noah eventually passes out from the pain, falling precariously close to ally on the ground in the middle of the road that they ran into each other in. Ally reaches for that penguin skin again – she doesn't know what else to do. She feels hurt that noah would say such a thing, but the touch of his smooth skin comforted her and she waited for the blood to stop. She began to day dream of their life together. Nothing could ruin this moment. It was perfect in every way.. or so she thought. In the distance, she heard a horn and it sounded like a car horn but at the same time it didn't sound like a car horn. Just then a semi truck came barroling down the road and was heading straight for the two love birds. Ally screeched a horrendous, monstrous, rigid noise as she realized that Noah needed to get out of the street in order to live but he was too busy being passed out to do so. What a lazy ass. Ally however couldn't move noah because every time she touched his skin more blood gushed from her nose.

"Noah! Get up!" Ally tried to tug and push noah, hoping that he would feel her frantic movements.

The truck came closer and closer and it felt kind of like when they ran into each other, but this time they could die. The truck was a mile away and closing in fast. Ally began to hyperventilate fearing that they would have to spend the night at a funeral.. and that their love would only have to be in the next life.

The truck was half a mile away now and ally didn't know what to do. So she sat there, in the road, poking Noah and looking at his beige tshirt that clung close to his body, and his blond hayr that hung in his face and eyes. He had blue eyes and light pink lips with a rosy complection. He had brown corduroy pants on and black shiny shoes. Ally was in the same blue dress which had much darker blue spots because darker is darker than light and she just cried a lot but her dress was also now a combination of bright and dark red because her nose was still dribbling out drops of blood. Her red shoes had something to match though now which was nice because she felt like they never mached anything but she loved them because they made her taller like an actually giraffe so she wanted to wear them more. This was kind of good. And her belt still wrapped around her waist but now it was half read too.

The truck stopped half a quarter mile away from Ally and Noah. The driver didn't want to hill them. It was still kind of hard to see though because it was so far bu ally had never been so scared in her life … she ran home crying.

Noah rolled over and grunted, not like a giraffe grunt because giraffes don't grunt, they cough, but he grunted and sighed at the same time. Then he looked at the blood that Ally left scattered on the ground and he started to feel more sick. What happened to her? Was she okay? He couldn't remember what happened.

Noah lifted his lethargic arm and rubbed the corner of his eye and then as he solemnly thought about the possibilities: hippos attacked her, llamas spit at her, old women wanted her skin for crocheting, velocirapters were hiding in the bushes and asked her to join them for a game of chess… he dind't know. How do you answer these questions? He just hoped that she was okay… so he started crying.


	7. Chapter 7

~* Chapter 7 *~

Noah now realizes that he doesn't want to live his life without Ally. He realized how much he cared for and longed for Ally… or Esemerelda, or Jessica, or was it Jenny? Who knows? He just felt something. In his stomach. No, he was hungry.. Noah felt like John.

Speaking of John, Judice walked up. He takes a few steps forward on his way to the pool hall because he needed to blow off steam tonight. He was still very frustrated over the way that Noah blew him off earlier. Afterall, they had a relationship.. a very strong, sensual one. Judice was just trying to help.

As he was on the road, he noticed Noah sitting, curled up in a ball like in the fetal position, and crying. Judice was concerned so he walked forward and notice a trail of blood resignating all around Noah.

"What is this?" Judice mumbled under his breath. He slightly gasped.

Noah must of killed Ally.

"Noah, how could you? How cOuld you? She was your friend. Don't you realize what the term friend means? A friend is a friend is a friend indeed. Only if you're friend has not want thy need. She was a mushroom; bro, like a fungai, but not like a gai, in a girly way. Like a girl is a gurl. Friendship is sacred like sacred things are, but not like satin, because that's a different word. You can't just betray your friend. What did you get? Thirty pieces of silver? Or like, some llama spit? You spilled blood of am innocent man, all to make money? I would never do that. You make me sick. What? Did you give her a kiss before you betrayed her? Did you betray her with a kiss? And that's it. Before the rooster crows three times; you denied her. And that's it. For real though, that's it. And that's it. A lot."

Noah stared at Judice with a, dafuqq, look on his face.

"No, you fooool. Her nose just ran into my tailbone. Duh. You think that I killed her? Some CSI you'll make. Horatio would be disappointed in you."

"Well what did happen?" Judice asked. He was still very concerned and starting to unbelieve Noah. He was so confinscated over the incident he didn't know what was really happening. This must be how John feels. Like all the time. Not how one feels with their fingers or hands and like touches things, but how someone feels with their heart and emotions and confinscation.

Noah stares longingly at Judice. He remembers the nights that they used to spend together, enveloped in each others' strong arms, staring into eachothers deep eyes. Deep like the ocean but not like a cup of kitchen sink water because cups aren't really that deep, like you hold it in your hands don't you?

"Weren't you listening, JOHN?" Noah mocked Judice.

"I think I fell in love.. because I felt it in my stomach. I want to be with her. Not maybe Ally but a her, definitely a her, because I'm just not sure how you and I have been working out." Noah cocked his head. Judice blew butterfly kisses slowly and passionately to his once fulltime lover now his semi to never time lover. (AN: The relationship between Anthony and Brad is very confusing). (AN: Brad is his love he doesn't kiss him).

"Noah, you know how I feel about you and he left crying.


	8. Chapter 8

~* Chapter 8 *~

Ally was losing blood at an astounding rate but the blood loss wasn't what was hurting the most. It was her nose. It was broken really bad that is why she was bleeding really bad. As she walked down the street she left a trail of blood behind her, kind of like Hansel and Gretel but this time you don't want to eat what's behind u. She was worried by crashing into noahs' tail bone she made it look like she was desparate to be with thim. That would be devastating for realzzz.

Esmerelda however hasn't been in missipsis long enough to know the story of Hansel and Gretel so she followed the trail of blood. She gets excited when she hears a man cough thinking this is real love. And then a giraffe asking to mate. Not because she likes giraffes like that but because she likes giraffes. Sadly, however, never theless, yat finally, she saw that the cough was not a man or a giraffe which she had hoped for more certainly now than ever, but it was a girl on the ground moaning in pain and rraally ugly. She looked like a monster. Kinda like frenkenstine the monster.

"Little girl little girl let me in." Esmerelda whispered into ally's nose.

"Please, please, my nose, ouch. Ouch! Seriously, stop touching my nose." Scolded Ally.

"Oh, my bad yo. I couldn't help but notice u seem to possibly be injured. I am a gypsy and my tears are magical. Can I have yo body?"

Ally was at first shocked than aroused then uncounscious then unscienced. Like dinosaurs felt when they listened to Elvis Presly sing.

"You said your tears are magical? What do I have to do? To get some of your tears? I will do anything to get your tears. Pinky promise!"

Esmerelda was disgusted as ally raise her hand to her. Then when she touched that soft penguin like skin she was hooked. Like on phonics, not like a a fish is hooked but like when you can't let go. She wanted Ally, she needed ally. Although her tears were magical so if Ally didn't want to be with her she actually could just wish for her own ally… but that's not the point (AN: What's wrong with you ppl?!). Esmerelda was a fish out of water.

"Well, if you want my tears, tape a cheetah to her back."

"Tape a cheetah to her back? Who?"

Just then Jessica pops her head out of the bushes, smiling. She wants the gypsys tears to win over Noah and now knows how to get them. She was so happy, she started to cry and made a sound that was a mixture of a soft sigh and a turtly screetch. (AN: Kinda like floor 2 of North in OU).

Esmerelda and Ally looked towards the bush with a what dafuqqqq expression. Jessica ran away crying.


	9. Chapter 9

~* Chapter 9 *~

AN: Omfg, busy life. Super depressing. This one's for Alex so she can learn! A lot!

Noah was left in the street, staring at the wide open lane as Judice ran away crying. All he could think about was Allly.

"I must see Ally, I must make her mine. Her heart is my heart. Her soul is my soul. I so desperately knead her."

As he stands in the road, he behinds to run towards her – well, not her, but a gas leak from a nearby powerplant mixed with the light and the cool weather formed a mirage like oasis. His oasis though was ally, and to her he ran, slower than the snail and faster than the hair. As he gets closer to the powerplant, he realized his mistake but alas it is toooo late. He stumbles upon Jessica, not in the sense like going on an imaginary place like the internet that has not yet been invented and clicking a button on your web browser if that is what they will call it when it shall be made but like he kicked her when he ran into her cuz she was wrestling a cheetah in the middle of the road.

"What in tarnation you dun der doin' dere?" said Jessica. Noah stared at her with a "what da fuqqq" kinda look on her face.

"Jessica, what are you doing with a acinonyx jubatus, also known as duma, or better known as DHEETAH? How did you even catch it with dheetah's running as fast as 70 miles an hour for distances upwards of 100yards. That thing is built for speed. It's got long slim muscular legs, a subtle small rounded cranium, set upon a long slender flexible spine, it's powerful deep chest muscles, its non retractable clawes (with special pads on its feet for tractin and killing), All wrapped together with its long tale used for sexual arousal and balance. Well, mainly just balance. (AN: It s kinda just me getting sexually aroused by the tale…)." Said Noah.

"It's not any of your business. Why don't you just run along and find Ally. Maybe she'll make you happy, maybe SHE has what you need."

Noah was hurt and surprised. He wanted to cry but more than that he wanted to see Ally and make her cry. Not in a mean way but in a like I'm gonna cry because I'm crying because you made me cry that's why I'm going to cry kinda way.

"Okay, well have you seen Ally?" Noah asked Jesssica in the most sentually volumptiously vomit inducing way. Jessica was at once overcome with the greatest senese of nausea she's ever seen The Cheetah threw up all over her.

She ran away crying because the cheetah was trying to eat her. They're really fast. Faster than a Jessica. Ruh roah.


	10. Chapter 10

~* Chapter 10 *~

(AN: This story is inspired by true events that never happened. Thank you Alex 4 a rape filled evening! Others can submit their own ideas and we'll add it to the story!)

Ally felt like a chameleon because of Noah, but not like a real chameleon because they like change colors and stuff and blend into their surroundsings and become invisible like the air because air is invisible, invisible means you can't see it, like a chameleon when they change colors and blend into the backgrounds, becoming invisible which is lighter than light.

Ally just saw a chameleon on the ground. She smiled to herself… but then she realized that she didn't really know if it was a chameleon because chameleons are hard to see because they like change colors and stuff and blend into their surroundsings and become invisible like the air because air is invisible, invisible means you can't see it, like a chameleon when they change colors and blend into the backgrounds, becoming invisible which is lighter than light. Ally then realized she didn't see anything. It was just gas. She must be in love. Thinking of love made her think of Noah, where is that ADD bastard Greg when you need him? Oh well.

She started running East (which isn't West because it's not North or South) but it was down the North or South road. She new Noah liked his cardinal directions especially East, he loved East, because it sounds sexual. As Ally ran her nose started to hurt and she was worried about getting an infection from a Blood Born Pathogens. BBPs can be transferred from sharp objects, but only if they break the skin, or from other things like amniotic fluid or semen too. But not like men of the sea, but semen like semen that comes like come, but it could come from men of the sea if they give you semen. Hepatitis A, Hepatitis B, and Hepatitis C are also bad because they affect your liver but some are more treatable than others. If you get something with it on it though it needs to be put in a red bag labeled with a PCP.

As she pondered all of the possible disease she could get, she remembered that she took her vitamins this morning. She's a Flinnstowne's kid. She wante to make her mother proud. That's why she wore high heels in the snow. Speaking of snow, she had a lot of dandruff today. It was snowing from her head. Oh yeah, this is so good. She liked snow in Mispsissispsi because it rarely happened there unless it was from her head that happens a lot, just like seamen. Speaking of seamen, where's Noah?

Just then, Noah appears from Ally's perfereal vision which was very acute since she didn't wear glasses or contacts or anything other than her eyes. A smile crept across her face as she turned to face Noah, the love of her life, when she realized that Noah appearing wasn't actually Noah because he was actually a chameleon who just blended into his surroundings because they like change colors and stuff and blend into their surroundsings and become invisible like the air because air is invisible, invisible means you can't see it, like a chameleon when they change colors and blend into the backgrounds, becoming invisible which is lighter than light.

Upon realizing her mistake, Ally ran away crying – like a little chameleon.

(AN: Chameleons are cooo0l. K . e . w . l. Like kewl, not like cool when you're cold but like the kewl when you are pretty sweet like a chameleon.)


End file.
